1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell type power generation device extracting electric power by subjecting a reformed gas obtained by reforming a fuel in a reformer to an electrochemical reaction in a fuel cell (a power generation unit itself of power generation apparatus), electronic apparatus equipped with the power generation device, and a treatment method of an unreacted fuel exhausted from the fuel cell.
2. Related Art
A fuel cell is the one extracting electric power by an electrochemical reaction of a fuel, and the research and development of the fuel cell has been widely performed. The fuel used for the fuel cell is hydrogen gas, and the hydrogen gas is produced by reforming a raw fuel such as methanol in a reformer. Further, in order to enhance the utilization efficiency of energy, it has been performed to burn the unreacted hydrogen gas exhausted from a fuel cell (a power generation device itself) with a combustor such as a burner to heat the reformer by the combustion heat. Moreover, the temperature control of the reformer is performed as follows: the fuel exhausted from the fuel cell is bifurcated to be sent to another combustor, and the burning quantity of the combustor for heating the reformer is controlled by controlling the supply quantity of the fuel to the other combustor.
However, when the supply quantity of the fuel from the fuel cell (a power generation unit itself of power generation apparatus) to the other combustor is controlled, unburned fuel is sometimes exhausted from the other combustor or the combustor for heating the reformer.
Accordingly, the present invention was made in view of the problem mentioned above, and it is an object of the present invention to prevent the exhaust of unburned fuel from one or more combustors.